


reunited

by riel



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riel/pseuds/riel
Summary: He was her beacon of hope all these years. Her son – Meta Knight.





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainPhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPhee/gifts).



It is day one.

Lancia can’t help but laugh a bitter laugh at the irony of the situation. Here, she wasn’t Lady Lancia, a proud puff renowned for her combat. She was just another of the many poor souls sucked into the void of a dimension. Lost. Just moments ago, she was fighting for her life, for her planet. Fo her son.

Tears spill out of her eyes. She can feel the way they sting both her good and blind eye, painful and sorrowful. The lavender puff doesn’t know what to do anymore. She doesn’t want to accept this as her fate, but what other choice does she have?

An image of her son - her child, with his wide-open, curious yellow eyes and a smile so pure it could melt the chilliest of hearts - flickers in her mind. Briefly.

But that was enough for her. What was she thinking? Giving up like that?

No, no. Lancia needed to keep on trying. She tightens her grip on her foil, and glares at the endless expanse of the dimension she’s trapped in. It couldn’t go on forever, she was going to find a way out. Somehow. No matter what it took.

She had to see her son again.

***

It is day ten.

Lancia feels herself start to tire. Her grip on the foil loosens, and even her wings tire. But as exhausted as her body may be, her resolve remains strong. For her son, her hope, and for whatever was left of her planet. The loss of her home is still devastating to take in, but at least she hasn’t lost her spirit.

Sometimes, while flying around, she comes across glowing fragments of something. She’s drawn to it, nonetheless, and grabs them for safekeeping. Who knows, maybe they may be her key to escape.

The puff stumbles upon a planet, too. It’s desolate, cold, and nothing like Puffstar - but it’s a start. She tries her best to make it as homely as she can, but ir proves to be a futile task. The only good part about this was that she could feel the breeze on this planet.

It was something, at least compared to the dusty and awful nothingness and stillness of everywhere else in this damned dimension.

And sometimes, she swore she heard her son’s voice cry out for her. She cried back, into the abyss.

There was no response.

***

Day fifty, and the only new thing is that she’s now horrified.

Lancia collects all the glowing fragments she stumbles upon, and stores them in a cave. They seem like part of a puzzle at first. Lancia herself is puzzled - what sort of puzzle would have pieces like this?

She pieces together matching parts, curious. The large parts are easy to obtain, of course, but it’s the smaller ones that throw her off guard. She does find the around, though. Sometime, even inside star-shaped holes of space that radiate pure, unaltered energy at its most potent.

She starts getting a sickening feeling of dread the closer and closer she is to finishing this puzzle. Many of the pieces don’t fit perfectly, but something in her mind keeps pushing her towards it.

...her blood runs cold when she discovers that it’s a warp star. Cracked apart and turned into nothing but a pile of shards. In horror, she tries to touch it. Some pieces were glowing, some not. Maybe, maybe, there was a chance that her planet wasn’t completely gone-

Instead, she’s met with recollections of the disaster. Fire, rain, destruction. Everything about it seems so real, she’s stricken to the core.

Lancia doesn’t try to touch it again.

***

It’s been a year. Or two. Or three. Or-

Lancia doesn’t know anymore. Time didn’t function normally here. Maybe it had merely been a second outside, or centuries. Maybe nothing would change once she escaped, or maybe everyone she knew and loved was truly gone.

Her grip around the hilt of her sword tightens again. She remembers the promise she made to herself - she had to live, she had to hope. There was some chance. There may have been few of them, but they were resilient. She was proof of that.

...Though, it was hard to ignore the horrific memories of the bloodshed she witnessed.

Lancia swears she saw a bright blue ship around the dimension, somewhere. There has to be some form of escape, even if that one warp star had turned out to be useless. She couldn’t fix it, no matter what she tried.

She tries to get closer the next time she spots the Lor (thought she is unaware about the name or identity of it), to no avail. It speeds away at speeds she can only dream of.

A bright purple light in the distance catches her attention, and Lancia advances.

***

The time is ???.

One moment, Lancia is staring at a glowing, four-pointed magenta star. Curiosity killed the cat, and she teaches out and touches it.

The very next, she’s face to face with an armored puff who wields a golden sword. He stares at her like he’s seeing a ghost, and she takes advantage of this with the first strike.

Yes, this may be one of her own kind, but her spirit was running on the fight instinct, adrenaline pumping in her veins. Her opponent struggles to match her skill, even when he’s about the same build as her.

He says something, but Lancia does not register it in her mind. The only thing she can hear is her heart pumping in her head and the sound of swords clashing together. She’s winning. Her opponent is hesitant in his wings, backing away, and Lancia knows she’s won.

The puff manages to strike the knight down. It is only then, that she starts thinking clearly.

She’s a warrior of respect. And she would like to know who her opponent was, as feeble as his performance was. With her blade still in her grip, she dashes forward and slices his mask in half. They regenerate. She knows this. Hers had, for however long she spent in the other dimension.

...Lancia is greeted with the golden eyes and worried frown that has haunted her dreams, nightmares and spirits for ages. Greeted with those similar looking wings. Greeted with a hesitant hand outstretched.

The puff starts crying, like she did at first. But it’s out of disbelief and joy now. “Meta—“ She manages to whisper before her sobs overwhelm her.

“Lady Lancia.” He whispers back, staring up at her. His voice is much deeper than she remembers, and those eyes are much older too. His smile hadn’t changed, though. It was as bright as ever. “Mom.”

The embrace they had both been waiting for and waiting to give, for years upon years upon years, was finally delivered. And there they were. Not two warriors of a lost planet, but a family.

“I missed you, mom.”

“I missed you too, Meta.”

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my mom, phee
> 
> thank you for supporting my other fic. i love you. thank u for everything, rly. i hope u like this, its midnight and im tired.


End file.
